


It started with a bet

by CharcoalCitys



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can't tag sorry, I really don't know, M/M, don't really know what this is, just some klance fluff, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharcoalCitys/pseuds/CharcoalCitys
Summary: Lance looked up from his position sprawled on the training room floor. “You wanna bet Keith?”“Lance, I know that I’m better at sparring.” Keith was across the room, wiping his forehead with that red jacket. “I’ve just trained more.”Lance was standing now, and he had retrieved his sword from across the room. “Not anymore Mullet! Or are you not up to a challenge from your rival?”Basically Lance challenges Keith to a bet and minor chaos occurs





	It started with a bet

Lance looked up from his position sprawled on the training room floor. “You wanna bet Keith?”

“Lance, I know that I’m better at sparring.” Keith was across the room, wiping his forehead with that red jacket. “I’ve just trained more.”

Lance was standing now, and he had retrieved his sword from across the room. “Not anymore Mullet! Or are you not up to a challenge from your rival?”

Keith put down his jacket with a sigh. “We’re not rivals Lance.”

“But…?” He tilted his head, his eyes shining with that trademark smirk.

“Fine, just don’t freak out if you lose.” Keith grabbed his bayard and walked toward the center of the otherwise empty gym, as all the other Paladins were off on their own projects. As his bayard transformed he shifted the sword between his hands. Lance stood opposite him, also holding a sword.

The smirk was still on, and something was waiting behind it. Keith almost signed internally as Lance leaned forward, his eyes twinkling. “Let’s hear the stakes Mullet.”

“This was your idea, why don’t you decide?” Mischief lit up in Lances eyes and the smirk grew wider as he sized Keith up. ‘Oh god why did I do that?’ Was the only thing in his mind. Who knew the weird stuff Lance could come up with?

“Did you get that Mullet?”

“What?”

“I just told you the stakes. Or is your hearing just as bad as your sparing skills?”

“No I got it. Let’s go.” He had been distracted worrying about the stakes so much that he didn’t even think to listen to what Lance had said. As he adjusted his stance, his brain screamed at him. He was still better then Lance, right? He had beat him just a few doboshes ago. He was stunned out of his thoughts as Lance pushed him to the ground.

Lance was pretty shocked. He’d been making a risky bet with the stakes he suggested, and he had hoped Keith would want to change them. He stood over Keith, not even breathing hard. He never went down with one hit. Lance crouched down as Keith sat up, offering a hand.

“You okay Keith?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” the screaming in his mind intensified. Lance couldn't have come up with anything really bad, right? He probably just had to give Lance some of his food goo or something. Might as well get this over with.“What do I have to do?”

“You...you don’t know?”

“No.” Keith offered no further explanation. Just get this over with Lance, he thought. Do I have to wear your jacket for a day? Let you give me a face mask? Say that you’re the best at sparing?

“Um...you have to let me...ugh...tie you to a chair…”

“What the hell Lance? F-fine! Just...get it over with.” Keith pulled a cube from the side of the training room wall, watching as it expanded into a chair. He set it on the ground and slumped down.

“And um, blindfold you…”

“Why would you pick that?”

“I don’t know! I thought you would change them, and then I couldn't back out.” He gave a hesitant smirk. “You aren't backing out, are you Keith?”

This was kind of crazy, but Lance would never let him live it down if he chickened. “Just get on with it Lance!”

Lance grabbed two pairs of Altean handcuffs, the kind that clip around you wrist and connect with some kind of alien wires. He tied Keith's hands to the back of the chair, and knelt down, awkwardly looking up at the boy in the chair before attaching the other pair around Keith's ankles. 

Lance stood, looking down at Keith glaring up at him. He pulled a piece of cloth from a pocket of his jacket, and leaned forward smiling apologetically. He tied the fabric at the back of Keiths head, his fingers brushing the sitting boys hair before he pulled back, adjusting it so it blocked Keith's eyes.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this. Why did I pick this to be the stakes?...It is too bad to cover his eyes,” Lance thought before he could stop himself. With a sudden rush of impulsiveness he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Keiths, closing his eyes. 

With a sharp jolt, he jumped back from the chair. The blindfold made it impossible to judge Keiths expression. Lance didn’t stay long enough to judge anyway. Keith opened his mouth and gently bit his lip, then took a deep breath as if he was going to speak. In a panic, Lance turned on his heel and grabbed his jacket before dashing out of the training room, Leaving Keith alone.


End file.
